Human (Race)
Humans are the one of the many races of RuneScape. Most tend to be taller than Dwarves but smaller than Giants; they tend to be about the same size as Elves, but with a more broad and stocky build. They are also very well-adaptive. Humans tend to get along well with Dwarves, Gnomes and TzHaar, whom they have long established diplomacies with. They also have some limited communications with goblins, although most of the tribes appear to be enemies. Territories The human land include: *The kingdom of Misthalin *The kingdom of Asgarnia *The kingdom of Kandarin *The Kharidian Desert *The Fremennik Province *The island of Karamja *The island of Entrana *The island of Mos Le'Harmless *The island of Harmony *Tutorial Island *The Lunar Isle Notable Humans Several notable humans within RuneScape include: *King Arthur - The leader of the Knights of the Round Table. Arrived in Gielinor from England in the early years of the Fifth Age. *Jack - a forefather of Runestone Magic. *Sarah - Founder of Herblore. *King Lathas - King of East Ardougne and secretly a Zamorakian. *Sir Amik Varze - Asgarnia's current ruler. He is also the leader of the White Knights of Falador. *Arrav - A famous hero and saviour of Varrock. *King Roald III - The current King of Misthalin. *Robert the Strong - A legendary figure who supposedly forced the Dragonkin race into extinction during the Fourth Age. *Wally - Defeated the demon Delrith when it attempted to destroy Varrock in the 19th year of the Fifth Age. *The Wise Old Man - The Wise Old Man (real name Dionysius) was once a great hero of RuneScape, and there are only a few creatures that he has not slain. In his old age, though, he finds less satisfaction in his fame, and has taken a keen interest in wealth and extremely rare items. Also, all players are human. History of Humans Most humans follow Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak, while others have been known to follow lesser gods and deities. The first humans were transported to Gielinor by Guthix through the Portal of Life from another, unnamed plane of existence. The first human inhabitants of Gielinor were frequently visited by Guthix, and at the time knew of no other gods. During the rest of the First Age, humans were busy exploring their new realm, and the early humans started to form the basis for their civilization. At this time the first wizards, such as Jack Rogersson, used the Runes left behind by Guthix to create the first spells. They also wrote the first spell books. In the beginning of the Second Age, all humans were Nomadic people. However, it did not take long for them to begin to spread and divide, and before long humanity had spread across the world, establishing the oldest human civilizations in Kharidian Desert. Most humans, at the time, followed Saradomin, Armadyl, or Zaros; at the time, Zamorak was still a Mahjarrat and had very few followers. They were always on Gielinor, and it is likely that all three of the main gods had a hand in creating different species of human to their liking. Humans are rather short-lived, and thus, the gods made them rather intelligent and diverse. The humans remained dominant during the wars, albeit at their own cost. runes at the Earth Altar.]] Humanity played a key role in the God Wars. During the God Wars, like almost every race, humanity nearly became extinct. The wars also made them violent, to the point of opposing one another. When the Fourth Age began, almost every human settlement was destroyed and most of the humans lived a nomadic lifestyle again. The only known free humans with permanent settlements lived in the refugee town Burgh de Rott and the twin settlement Menaphos/Sophanem. As the fourth age progressed, humanity began to prosper. Many heroic tales and legends come from this age. Varrock was founded with the help of Arrav, and the evil of Morytania was sealed away by The Seven Priestly Warriors. Humanity, though, was competing for land with nearly every other race, and so they were involved in many wars and battles. Still, they were nothing approaching the God Wars. Humanity gained supremacy when the Fremenniks discovered Rune Essence. While some of the Fremenniks disagreed and claimed the stones should not be used, others began crafting it into runes. .]] The Fifth Age, or the Age of Humans, began when these runes fell into human hands. Kept a closely guarded secret between a select few mages, rune essence began to be made into runes. Humanity could finally defend itself from attacks using magic. Civilizations grew and new land was conquered. Before long, humanity had become the dominant species in Gielinor. However, the Wizard's Tower was burnt down by Zamorakian mages, thus the secrets of runecrafting were lost to most of humans. That marked the end of expansion of humans and from that point they used runes mainly to defend themselves from outsiders. Later on the lost knowledge of runecrafting was found and humans once again started using these for magic. Currently, it is Year 169 of the Fifth Age. Humanity is still dominant for the time being, but this could all soon change. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2744 Knowledge Base: The Races of RuneScape] Category:Races